Few and Far Between
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: The battle for the boy's heart was keeping them all far too occupied. (AU) Darlingpan smut


Fierce excitement coursed through his veins as sprinted nonstop through the leafy forest towards small cave she usually resided inside, carefully avoiding twisted logs and expertly dodging low tree branches until he stood below his desired location. And instead of climbing the ladders, he concentrated his power of belief to simply will himself inside. Upon reappearing inside the stone chamber he finally saw her.  
She was surrounded by a wealth pretty linens, curtains, vanities and mirrors, the bird awaited him by a broad wooden table that he had carved for her himself. The pure white of the nightgown she wore illuminated her angelic beauty as the thick coils of her lovely golden hair framed her adoring face when she saw him.

His little bird had been practising the art of conjuring food from thin air, the table was littered with as many foods as she'd been able to imagine as evidence. "Are you hungry?" Wendy could not have spoken more appropriate words, though for reasons wildly different than she intended.

Peter's hungry stare drank in the alluring vision of her, how her dress clung tight to the subtle curves of her trim figure. This night gown was different than her usually modest choices, this one had only small straps holding the flowing material over her slim shoulders; there was no frills or laces either...Instead white fabric fell straight past her thighs ending at her knees. Her affinity for shorter attire when she lounged here drove him mad, it was sinful and regal simultaneously. She was a revelation that stole the very breath from his lungs.

She was undeniably _his_. Forever _his_. That sole thought, the truth of her existence submerged Pan's mind in fire. He'd been kept apart from her for far too long. Here, now, he would not be denied what he wanted.

The bird noticed Peter's smoldering gaze, becoming lost in his aggressive masculinity and the way he never masked his ravenous need for her. Not even when they were surrounded by the boys in camp; those were the moments she adored the most. The seconds before the chase begun. Before she became his prey.

What she had planned as a private lunch for two was somehow evolving into something much more.

Wendy long ago accepted that they bound to each other soul deep, their bond written in blood and pain and the most intense love imaginable. She read his innermost thoughts from his face like a favorite story before bedtime and could almost hear him in her head whispering to her in seductive tones, longing to posses and tame her.

As a wave of liquid heat settled between her inner thighs, Wendy had no idea what he'd seen or done or what had led to this, but the secret woman inside of her could never deny him.

Refusing to relinquish the sight of her for even a second, Peter calmly waved his hand effectively closing the curtain which covered the mouth of her cave working in place of a door. The curtain fell into place, drowning out the sun's rays. He was suddenly bathed in a silhouette of shadows.

Wendy's gaze trailed his measured steps across the room as one by one the windows she'd created all shut, their curtains draped accordingly as the wind of Neverland obeyed its master. The room was lit with a hauntingly dusky sort of radiance that barely filtered in, shunning them from the outside world entirely.

Poetic perhaps as their true selves were always hidden now that Henry and his desperate rescuers had arrived in the land. His stride towards her erased the distance between them, his body now crushing her against the table. The naked need exposed on his face made clear to the girl that the relaxed lunch she had envisioned had been doomed from the beginning.

The dominant invasion of her personal space when his arms trapped her by leaning on both sides of the table around her left Wendy weak in the knees. Her left hand slowly rose to his broad chest, coming to rest over the darkened heart that beat for her alone.

"Have I misjudged your appetite, Pan?" With his hand he grasped the hand covering his heart, lifting it until his lips brushed warmth over the smooth skin of her palm. She was forever a Queen in his eyes. The consort of Neverland. The light scent of her perfume was alive in his nostrils, heady and wanton.

Wendy carefully considered his amorous mood. The hard length of him throbbed against her belly, awakening an aching need to be filled with him. To be taken by him until she abandoned all the inhibitions her previous life had stamped within her.

"How am I supposed to give you what you want if you won't tell me?" Of course he gave her a roguish smile, enjoying the game they played so often.

"I've been practising my sword play," she informed him. "Slightly believes I'm improving greatly..." His hands rose to the twin shoulder straps of her shift like nightgown, gently dragging them down her slender arms, effectively pooling the dress at her feet.

Naked before him, she calmly stepped out of the material, all the while loving the fiery hunger in his eyes.

"Perhaps I'll match even you someday," Wendy finished as if he'd done nothing at all. As if she weren't a visual feast he seemed on the edge of plundering. Sparing a sharp glance over her shoulder at the food prepared on the table, he arched a brow.

"Do you like what you see?" She smirked. Still towering powerfully over her, Peter slowly undid the belt across his waist and allowed it to fall to the floor without a thought, it was followed by shirt then the thin netted under shirt he wore. He finished undressing down to his trousers, loving the shy blush that came over her lovely face when he caught her staring. Reaching for her, his hands spanned the gentle curves of her hips.

Unable to resist those sweet lips for a moment longer, he dove in, capturing her voluptuous mouth with an intense greed. Kissing her deeply with an insatiable lust that was borderline out of control. Her hands lifted of their own accord, cupping his face, dragging his mouth hard against hers, possessing him as he possessed her.

The Wendybird would have heard the dishes, bowel, cups, and a pitcher being blown from the table and destroying the neatness of her little home if her tongue wasn't being sucked in her lover's mouth so decadently. No one and nothing could tame this wild, dangerous boy... except her.

That thrilled her to no end. She was that with which he could not live without.

She loved him, more than anything that existed in this world. Wendy knew more than most how cruel, hurtful and positively evil he could be and yet she still loved him more than anything or anyone, period. His love set her free of the shackles of her first life, it allowed her to shed the skin of Wendy Darling, the sweet, innocent girl and grow the feathers of Neverland's Wendybird who could weave lies together so efficiently that sometimes not even Peter could unravel them. "Tell me," Wendy gasped hot over his cheek, "what you," she wasn't able to finish when his mouth suckled her throat, "want."

Reaching for her, his hand felt the moisture soaked center, evidence of her arousal. Her answer came when he cupped the back of her thighs and lifted her off the floor and seated her on the edge of the table. Peter gently laid the girl down, leaning over her and then suddenly their mouths merged again, voraciously attacking each other as their passion burned white hot.

When his hand firmly cupped her breast, her whimper was swallowed by Peter. Each touch of his fingers caused her back to arch until he curled his tongue around one pebbled peak, Pan paid loving homage to her small undeveloped breasts, his mouth and tongue worshipping her soft skin.

Soon his tongue left a wet trail down her body, pressed over the fluttering muscles of her toned belly, teasing her naval before hovering over the sweetest rose... the heated, glistening flesh of her sex.

"Yes, bird," Peter spoke at last, his voice heavy with desire, eyes hooded darkly. "I'm _starving_... for you." When his open mouth descended Wendy's vision went dark. That first long, lazy brush of his strong tongue drew such a cry from his lover's lips her that entire body shuddered in applause. Her back arched high, as he feasted on her.

The closed windows and drawn curtains amped up the room's temperature as they were both perspiring already. None of that mattered as the taste of his Wendy made Peter an addict, forever addicted to her love. His hands descended, squeezing her hips, pulling her to his starving mouth as she writhed.

He ate, drank, and devoured, his mouth delighting in the flavour of her glistening skin. She groaned, rolled her hips toward him. Her fists clenched by her sides. How much she'd missed him these past weeks, the boy's interference in their lives was growing more tedious by the day; along with the twisted family that had followed him here. Peter had told her how confident they were of success, of preventing Peter from possessing the heart. They were rather foolish, for this was a game, like chess, it was a game of strategy. And they were _very _good at games.

The boy's heart was the prize they all fought for, but the poor heroic family knew not of who they truly faced; they planned to fight the pawns and the King. But none of them had given any thought to Neverland's Queen.

A mistake that would be their undoing.

Wendy hid away in a cage, awaiting the time Peter would need her to join him and when that moment came she would strike like the hidden serpent. This was her _home_ and these people would not take it from her.

When Felix had released her that very morning, informing her that Pan wished to see her in the afternoon, Wendy had been delighted, he rarely had the time to come to her anymore thus she was bound to savouring sweet secret moments hidden away in the foliage of the forest.

The blonde girl's heart stopped beating for a split second as her body shook uncontrollably when her climax hit. "Oh Peter...Oh god!" she strained through a series of euphoric body-quaking convulsions that curled her toes, her legs closing tight around her husband's head. That was what she called him, in the secret parts of her mind, she named him husband and herself wife. A small fantasy that she clung to, one that was real in all but law...Neverland had no laws save obey Pan.

When her back arched high like a bow her world erupted in sweet sensation as his mouth continued drawing her pleasure out until the sensations were too great and she had to push his face away with her hand.

Standing over her once more, Peter beheld what he considered the treasure of Neverland's luscious form, completely enthralled. Lying on the table, his bird was so small and slender, her pale skin flushed passionately, covered in a fine sheen of perspiration. Her curled hair splayed out over the table beautifully, her exquisite mouth parted as were her toned thighs.

"You're magnificent" Pan breathed. Wendy's voice trembled as she managed a slow, satasfied grin.

"You make me feel magnificent," she confessed, and it was true. With Peter, Wendy felt like some lovely nymph that blessed the land. When she gingerly sat up Peter swore she had never looked more beautiful. "I live for you." Her charming smile lit up the stone room with its brilliance.

"Am I yours?" Wendy asked what she knew he craved to acknowledge at every turn. His reply came in the form of a smouldering kiss filled with steamy rapture. Her hand descended the surprisingly hard planes of his lean chest, touching his hardness through his trousers in her palm, squeezing him with a firm grip. A deep, heady moan fell against her lips until she gently pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

Living a conservative life overflowing with loneliness and disappointment before she escaped to Neverland made each and every opportunity to defy the 'rules' her mother drummed into her mind, golden. Peter helped her break free of the misery that her previously boxed-in existence wrought.

He taught her that she could tempt fate, be unpredictable and wild in a way no one thought she was capable of. Here in Peter's kingdom she could run through the forest, wear poisoned berries in her hair, she could dive off the large cliffs into the cold water beneath...Wendy could completely leave behind the lady she had been groomed to be and instead be as free of reservations as Peter himself was.

"Do you love me?"

Sighing, Peter buried his face in her hair. "Always, bird."

"Am I yours?

His grip on her neck tightened. "For as long as I live." Pushing herself off the table's edge, Wendy pressed up against Peter, his arms trapped her against the table once more, locking their sweaty bodies together.

For Wendy, the very real danger of someone walking by the cave and hearing them, excited her greatly.

"Then take me like I'm yours." She whispered into the skin of his chest in a single second before Peter had angled her body so that now her back was pressed against his chest and bit the skin of her neck. Hard.

_Like animals_ she thought...Somehow it was appropriate.

Spreading her legs, she slinked her body forward and bent over the table, grinding back against the hardness she created.

The desperate rustle of clothing being removed sent shivers of anticipation up and down her spine, gripping the very beat of her heart in its wake. The raw position in itself dared her to face his possessiveness, and just how dearly she loved it. Needed and desired it just as much as he did.

And then she felt him, pressed at the mound of her sex, seeking entrance. His hand steadied her lower back as the air rushed from her lungs when the solid length of him spread her flesh aside so deeply.

The high whimpering cry she made when he fully sheathed himself nearly tore his heart asunder, so sweet was the sound. Easing out, he drove forward hard, rocking the table, driving the very breath from their lungs.

With his hands gripping her hips Pan took her relentlessly, squeaking the table's legs over the cold stone floor, utterly lost in his need to claim her as his own for all time.

Long nails scratched at the table's wooden surface, the aggression he took out on her amplified her pleasure a thousand fold. They were locked in a crazed rhythm of fiery ecstasy. The mental knowledge of engaging in such a primal act excited her even more as her silken walls clasped hot around him, drawing strongly on him with every surging movement.

He caught sight of the way her back glistened with beads of perspiration as he was denied the look of pleasure on her face, but he heard the heady rush of her breath which left him drowning within her and her submission. Nothing had ever felt so good.

Wendy moaned loudly, her eyes squeezed shut, the rapid impact of his body coursing pleasure throughout her own. She allowed him to set the rhythm and intensity when she lowered her head down to her forearms, panting and moaning while thrusting back at him desperately.

She loved the primal sounds he made, his heavy breathing and the lustful aggression he took out on her.

Wendy was more than aware of the frustration he kept hidden; this whole business with the Heart of the Trust Believer was proving to be much more difficult than they'd previously expected. She knew Peter was beginning to feel as if the tight control he always kept of this world was slipping...Something he was struggling keep calm about. He_ couldn't_ fail. He _wouldn't_ fail.

"You're mine, Wendy," Peter swore to God himself, giving her deep, a throaty groan courtesy of the savage onslaught of taking her from behind harder. Her love for him allowing him this indulgence.

And then she cried out once more, shaking so hard as he slumped over her back, holding her tightly through her a writhing, ear-splitting orgasm that surely all of Neverland had heard.

"Stop, stop," she gasped heavily. He did so immediately, fearing in his lust he had hurt her.

"What?" He gasped harshly, chest heaving.

"Over there... Move over there." Mindlessly he obeyed. He gently withdrew himself from her, standing away. Wendy sincerely welcomed his silence in trusting her. Standing upright, albeit a bit gingerly, she turned to face him.

He was glorious, that wild, sensual look in his eyes was there all because of _her_ and she thrived with that knowlege that she could do this to him. Once, Peter had suggested employing a few lost girls to join their ranks but she'd been venomously against it; fearing any competition for Pan's attention.

Moving to the linen covered bed Peter did as she had bid, his pointed gaze and raised eyebrow following her every move. With a sensual flair, Wendy confidently straddled his lap high, and then took him in her hand before easing down slowly on him until she had him inside her once more. The heat of his breath fanned Wendy's throat as her head was thrown back in ecstasy.

"My love," Peter only whispered such sweet nothings to her in complete privacy, it wouldn't do to have the boys see him as a lovesick boy rather than their fearsome leader. His hands found the luxuriance of her curly, thick hair as her hips began to move in slow rhythmic dance over his. Her strong thighs tightened over his waist as _she_ took _him_ now.

Her nails raked over his sweaty shoulders, leaving deep red crescents across the pale skin. Wendy whined softly as he filled her, his arms now locked tight around her. And then his mouth opened warmth over her neck, his tongue lashing long over her throat before suckling the flesh.

"You're mine, Pan." She decreed, feeling every bit as possessive of him as he was of her.

"Forever," he whispered, nibbling her ear, gently biting the tip, yet she did not miss the hidden promise in the word. They both knew Peter didn't have forever, not anymore. Only the boy's heart could guarantee them an eternity together, and if he failed he would die within the next eighty years and she would be doomed to an eternity in Neverland without him.

That was why she hid away in the small cage; it was the so called heros or them. There could only be one victor, the boy's family or Peter and Wendy would play her part in the rouse to ensure Peter's victory. The bird moaned without vocal restraint as he found the rhythm of her hips with his own, grinding low and deep while clutching her so tightly. She was his secret weapon, one that could completely turn the tables for them.

Sweat trickled down their bodies in rivets of pure desire as the room felt like there was a fire raging inside it. Wendy crushed her lips with his, drowning in the taste of his mouth and the protective way he held her so close; it almost made the girl want to weep since neither of them knew when they would be able to snatch another few moments to themselves while this battle raged on. The now constant throbbing within her was evidence enough how close he was to losing himself. Slowing her kisses, she allowed her lips a breaths space over his, her blue eyes opening to the deep blues of his own.

"I love you," she quietly breathed over his lips, her back and hips working in tandem as she rode him at a hard gallop. "I love you with every fibre of my being...I love you and _I am yours_." Surely every Neverlander and every intruder heard his roar as he stiffened and lost himself completely within her. His entire body convulsing in her arms as she held him, as he held her. Soft, quiet moments later they were still in the same position, exhausted and in dire need of refreshments.

Still, this intimate closeness, this beloved affection had been enjoyed too few and far between farce they must play. So for now they simply stole the moment, thinking of nothing more than how good it felt to be together.

xoxox

**There just isn't enough DarlingPan smut on this site...This is my headconon that Wendy was involved secretly in Peter's plan's all along rather than being his prisoner; because the show RUINED them. Don't even get me started on Peter's backstory...(Which is not true in this fic, he's just a twisted little demon who didn't want to grow up).**

**Also the actors who play Peter and Wendy are 18 years old so in my head Peter is eighteen and Wendy is seventeen.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you liked/didn't like/feel needs improvement? I've been working on this for weeks and would love to know what people think.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
